


A Chance Encounter

by WinterPendragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPendragon/pseuds/WinterPendragon
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor meet by chance up on the battlements.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan-fic I ever wrote (written before Amidst The Shadows). You can kind of see where I was wanting to take Cullen in this piece. He's not dark in this story, quite a nice vanilla Cullen...but with a bit of spice. By the time I started writing Amidst The Shadows Cullen had no chance! 
> 
> This is only meant to be a one chapter piece. A bit of smut with no plot. 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos <3 thank you
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A Chance Encounter

Looking over the battlements on the rather grey and cold afternoon, an icy breeze served a constant reminder that snow was not too far away. The Inquisitor remained lost in her thoughts as she leant against the stone parapet. Thrown amid something she desperately did not want to be thrown into, she found herself now at the centre of the Inquisition. First, she was the Herald of Andraste. Now she was the Inquisitor. Yet all she was, _all she ever was,_ was Ambrosia Trevelyan. A mage born into a noble family that were ashamed of her arcane abilities. She was not special and not the person everyone was making her out to be, despite their hopes and beliefs.

It had been months since the Inquisition had arrived at Skyhold from the humble village of Haven, and yet somehow Ambrosia felt more alone now than when she had first entered the mighty fortress.

A small lark flew up ahead with fast dives and swirls and scattered away into the distance. How she envied that small bird, who could escape in a moments haste and be gone. Just like that. With a shake of her head, she turned to leave but was surprised by footsteps approaching her hidden retreat. A tall man with blond, wavy hair and gold plate mail with fur adorning his shoulders met her line of gaze as he ascended the steps.

‘Inquisitor!’ remarked Cullen with more than hint of surprise, his amber eyes darting away from her intense gaze to look out over the battlements. ‘I did not think anyone came up here?’

Ambrosia’s heart was beating fast as she threw a smile to the ex-templar. ‘I fear you’ve discovered my hiding place?’

Rubbing his neck bashfully, the Commander chuckled. ‘And it appears you have found mine?’ Cullen replied.

Resting his forearms on the stone battlement and slightly leaning over the parapet, Cullen peered down towards the barren rocky terrain far below.

She threw a sneaky glance as the Commander looked away, admiring his physique from the close angle. His stubble was growing thick, and his hair a little longer since she had first met him at Haven. Her eyes fell to his muscular body and strong arms, encased in steel.

Ambrosia bit her lip as Cullen caught her eye.

It was no secret that Ambrosia was terrified, yet extremely attracted to Commander Cullen. The Commander was authoritative and serious, almost unforgiving, and was trained as a templar. His rugged looks and beautiful eyes made filled her with excitement whenever they crossed paths. Yet she knew, deep down, he would only ever see her as a mage. Someone not to be trusted, and who belonged in the circle towers.

Cullen tilted his head towards hers, playfully nudging her arm with his elbow.

‘I’m glad we got the chance to speak alone for once. It felt like you were avoiding me since we got to Skyhold?’ he remarked in a lower voice.

‘Oh, I’m sure you have better things to do than be bored with a mage.’ replied Ambrosia cynically.

Cullen frowned, standing a little straighter as he turned to face her.

‘Is that truly what you think of me?’ he asked in a more serious tone ‘After everything we have endured together?’

Ambrosia was surprised and her eyes turned away in embarrassment.

‘N-no.’ she faltered ‘I just felt you did not like me perhaps as much as the others. Being a mage and all.’. Growing red in the face, Ambrosia stepped away from the parapet. ‘Sorry Cullen, I should go’ she murmured, as she prepared to leave.

In one quick move Cullen positioned himself in front of her, blocking her from the departing staircase. His eyes were brimming with desire as he stood fast.

‘I like you. Being a mage does not change that.’ he replied firmly, the templar in him revealing itself as he stood over her with a brooding stance.

Ambrosia frowned. ‘There have been rumours of how the templars treated the mages in Kirkwall. You were the Knight-Captain there.’ she informed darkly. ‘If I were a mage in Kirkwall, you would have treated me no differently. It’s only my position as Inquisitor that changes your view of me.’

Ambrosia threw the Commander a furious look before shoving past him, only Cullen would not cease. He grabbed her arm with his strong hand, and she gasped as he pulled her forcefully against the side of the battlement, holding her wrists tight against the stone and glaring into her eyes, face to face.

‘I am not that templar anymore.’ he growled ‘I would never hurt someone I cared for...’

He faltered as Ambrosia breathlessly looked back at him, still pinned by the Commander. There was an internal struggle in Cullen’s eyes, and with ragged plumes of icy breath, he drew closer and closer, inches apart from the mage, before planting a soft kiss on her lips. His lips were soft and moreish, his taste even more so as he lapped his tongue against hers, pulling her into a deeper embrace. His soft unshaven cheek brushed against her face and she felt flutters stir within as she eagerly kissed the Commander back, delighting in the forceful hold he had over her, yet wanting to be released so she could wrap her arms around his neck and devour him completely.

With similar thoughts, Cullen released her hands and drew his gauntleted arms own around her waist, pulling her firmly towards him. His soft lips transformed into furious, hot mouthed kisses on her neck, deeper and tender as he breathed in the scent of her skin.

‘By the Maker, I have wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you.’ he growled next to her ear, as he ran his fingers across her hips and up her torso. Pressing his body tightly into hers, she could feel his concealed throbbing arousal, angry and unforgiving like it’s master.

‘Cullen-’ began Ambrosia, pulling away to hold his gaze once more.

The Commander suddenly looked cautious, a tinge of red forming on his cheeks. ‘Forgive me. I did not mean-’. He stepped back from her. ‘Are you hurt?’ he asked fearfully ‘Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. I just couldn’t let you leave, not like that...please, forgive me.’

Ambrosia bit her lip, unable to wipe the smile off her face. ‘You did exactly what I wanted you to do.’ she replied with a grin.

‘Oh.’ remarked Cullen, a mischievous half smile crawling on his lips ‘That is good to know?’

Ambrosia’s heart was beating hard as she looked to the Commander. ‘Could we go somewhere to talk?’

The lustful urgency in Cullen’s face betrayed him, as if all he wanted to do with Ambrosia right now _was not talk. _However the man was civil and exceedingly courteous in his manners, unwilling to reveal his desires.

‘My quarters are close by?’ suggested the Commander softly, gesturing his hand politely to the stairs of the wall. ‘If my lady would permit, we could talk more there?’

‘Of course.’ agreed Ambrosia ‘That sounds perfect.’

The pair retreated quickly through a maze of stone corridors and archways until finally, they reached Cullen’s room. Resting his arms against the door, with Ambrosia in between, Cullen suddenly planted another deep and lingering kiss on her lips.

‘People will see.’ murmured Ambrosia between kisses, producing a more furious kiss from the Commander.

‘Let them see. _I want them to see_.’ Cullen huskily replied, holding her fast against him as he opened the door and entered the room.

Before the door had even closed, Ambrosia began clawing at Cullen’s armour, producing an amused smile from the Commander.

‘Inquisitor?’ he asked playfully ‘Is this your idea of talking?’

On tippy toes, she leant up to plant soft kisses on his neck, producing a sigh from the Commander’s lips.

‘I think we’ve done enough talking.’ she purred ‘And you attire is not required anymore’

Raising a suggestive brow, Cullen was more than happy to oblige. With a few pulls, tugs and yanks, he removed his breastplate and gauntlets with ease, chuckling as he noticed his eager audience, watching on with a delighted grin. He lay the armour on his table before drawing near to the awaiting mage, down beside the fire. Dressed in a plain, white linen shirt and black cloth pants, the Commander looked even more stunning without the garb of his position weighing him down.

Free from the confines of his attire, Cullen moved his shoulders up and down, stretching side to side.

‘Much better,’ he remarked ‘but something is not quite right?’

With a grin, Cullen knelt before Ambrosia.

Cullen’s amber eyes looked deeply into hers as he leant forwards, kneeling in front of where she was sitting beside the fire and softly kissed her lips.

‘This surge between us.’ he whispered beside her ear, as he rested his head against hers. ‘I don’t know what it is? Sometimes it feels like a darkness swirling inside myself, threatening to lose my very self for it’s sake…. but I yearn for it nevertheless. When I’m with you, you make me love that darkness.’

Reaching out his hands, Cullen encouraged Ambrosia to sit across his lap as he sat leaning back against the stone of the fireplace. Ambrosia smiled playfully, weaving her fingers through his, and Cullen’s breath drew slightly faster as he felt her climb on top of him.

Moving his lips to her neck, he planted soft kisses along her neckline, producing a breathless sigh from the recipient as he continued along her breastbone. She turned her head to his, soft lips fluttering against each other like the light touch of feathers, only to replace each kiss with a stronger, intimate version. Her long brown hair spilt over his face as they kissed each other, and Cullen kept sweeping it back with his hands only to suddenly let it all go, cupping Ambrosia’s face firmly, and with pent up passion embraced her with his hungry mouth. His tongue dove into hers, and he lapped the sweetness repeatedly, deeper and deeper.

Feeling the ever-growing warm prod beneath her, Ambrosia grinned in the satisfaction that her companion was suitably aroused. Her hands moved eagerly under his white shirt and over the sides of his waist and chest, desperate to remove the layers in the way of his flesh.

‘You don’t like my shirt?’ protested Cullen with a grin.

‘Well, let’s put it this way? I like it better off you.’ she murmured, pulling the fabric over his head, revealing his sun kissed smooth white skin beneath.

Ambrosia ran her hands over his firm abdomen and around to his back, the soft sides of his waist moving into a rippled and muscular back from the years spent training as a templar.

Laughing, Cullen flinched away from her delicate strokes.

‘I’m terribly ticklish.’ Cullen warned with a wide smile.

Ambrosia withdrew her hands, pulling away.

‘Well I should probably go then?’ she teased, beginning to dismount before the Commander wrapped his arms quickly around her waist and pulled her firmly down on him once more.

‘Don’t you dare’ he growled with a wicked smile.

Cullen’s physique was firm to touch and his skin felt soft and warm, almost buzzing with energy as Ambrosia recommenced her exploring. It was the surge he spoke of, the surge she had felt many times before, but never this raw and never this savage. Breathing in the smell of his skin deeply, the Commander’s scent aroused her to a higher level of desire.

He smelt good. Really good.

Pulling her gaze back to his amber eyes, now possessed no doubt with sinful thoughts, Cullen huskily whispered ‘I am yours, Ambrosia Trevelyan. What would you have of me?’

Feeling the warmth of excitement blooming, she lifted herself off him slightly, running her fingers over his semi aroused member concealed beneath.

‘I would have you have me.’ whispered the mage.

With lust fuelled eyes, Cullen lifted Ambrosia off him effortlessly with his strong exposed arms, and he knelt before her once more. A shaky breath released from her lips as he slowly pulled at the cords of her corset.

‘Why do women wear the hardest garments to undress?’ he mused, as he fumbled to unlace the rivets, one by one.

‘Would you rather we wore easier attire, like wharf rat shirts and oil-skin doublets?’ mused Ambrosia.

‘Aye!’ remarked Cullen with a chuckle ‘Easy to remove. No man cares what a lady wears anyway. It’s what’s underneath that counts.’

‘Oh, like a soul?’ taunted Ambrosia ‘Not the outer shell? Who would have thought Commanders were such introspective beings?’

A smirk growing across his lips, Cullen chuckled. ‘Stop talking and help me get this off!’

With a deviant wink, Ambrosia unclasped the panels to reveal her smooth white skin beneath. Her breasts were the size of his fists, begging the Commander to cup them, and they heaved up and down as she breathed, excited at the first touch of his warm skin onto hers. With a confidence that was arousing, Cullen peppered kisses down her neck and onto her soft bosoms, finally placing his lips over her red, tight nipples, sucking and nibbling at them teasingly. The mage moaned at the pleasurable sensations it stirred within her, and the slickness it was producing in other regions. Cullen’s warm breath tortured her flesh as he ran his lips across it, and Ambrosia craved more and more.

Strong hands trailing down, Cullen pulled off her crimson lace skirt and black lace bloomers beneath, with a short sharp tug, revealing her fully naked body for the first time. His eyes were fixated on her, pleasurably taking in every part of her body, and Ambrosia could see his chest rising up and down faster than usual, his breathing heavier and much deeper. The sight of seeing Cullen, semi clad, blonde hair dishevelled and amber eyes fully drawn onto her bare flesh was more arousing than she could ever have imagined.

Or it was, until Cullen whispered to her in a low voice.

‘I want to pleasure you.’

Her porcelain white skin turned to shivering bumps as the Commander ventured to explore lower, his fingers wandering to her exposed mound, over the neat brown hairs trimmed low, and trailed between her lips to feel the sticky wetness within. Pink and exposed, he spread her legs further apart, knees to the side, as he lowered himself between them, inhaling her with desire as he placed tender kisses up her thighs. She writhed as the stubble from his chin tickled her sensitive soft skin of her inner thighs, Cullen chuckling at her reaction, as he brought his tongue to her pink entrance, and with one long lustful lick, the Commander lapped between her fleshy lips, producing an excited moan from both of them.

Ambrosia arched her back as Cullen continued to use his tongue in swirls and licks, flicking and sucking her velvet petals, pressing and probing as he moved his fingers inwards to explore her further, and producing short and breathless gasps from the mage above. The feeling of the Commander’s fingers in her was more than she could endure. The pink parts of her mound were engorged as he gently sucked at them, producing more and more honey from within, his tongue lapping it with enthusiasm.

Cullen would have known she was more than ready to take him in, and yet he wanted to enjoy tasting her sweetness and explore her more, to discover every part of her. He watched on in between licks, his desire clearly growing, as her hands ran across her breasts, pinching at her nipples harder and harder, pulling at the flesh in sharp pinches to reveal firm, red mounds. With ragged breaths, it was apparent the Commander was finding it increasingly difficult to refrain himself from thrusting into her welcoming passage.

Unable to lie still any longer, Ambrosia sat up with a wild look in her eyes as Cullen withdrew himself from between her legs with a questionable grin. Without saying a word, because words were long gone in this frenzied state, she started furiously unbuckling his belt. After a few moments of struggling with the clasp and pulling down heavily to remove the remaining unnecessary articles of clothing, Cullen’s thick and extremely hard cock sprang out from beneath, pushing up and resting warmly against her belly, pulsing with blood filled desire.

Biting her lip in delight, she wrapped her hands around his warm member with great enthusiasm.

‘Better and better.’ mused the mage as she ran her hands along the length of his hardness, and over his smooth bulbous head.

‘Indeed.’ Cullen murmured wickedly.

The Commander wrapped his arms around Ambrosia and she breathed him in deeply. He smelt of warmed almonds baking in the sun and sweet spices brought from the merchants in Denerim. It was intoxicating, moreish and good enough to devour. She planted kisses across his smooth chest and heavily breathed in his scent while his fingers moved up her thighs and dipped, teasingly, into her mound once more. Ambrosia hungrily kissed his mouth, biting his lip suddenly with a wicked grin. Cullen lustfully looked at her, a smouldering gaze full of desire, and raised an eyebrow.

‘My lady plays rough, does she?’ observed the Commander, looking more and more aroused by the moment.

Her green eyes smiled at him wickedly as she dug her nails over his skin, holding onto his warm flesh as she passionately kissed him, deeper and furious.

‘Always.’ she replied, pulling away with a grin.

Cullen stood up from the floor, standing erect and ready, and led her towards his four poster bed. However before they reached the fur laden bed, he grabbed her suddenly by the waist and pushed her forcefully against the wall.

‘Me too.’ he growled, pressing her against the cold wall and kissing her angrily, holding her tight and pinned like the first time they had embraced.

Ambrosia loved the way she felt helpless against his strength, unable to break away. She knew Cullen would never hurt her, but she liked the feeling of being powerless under his furious touch. They kissed each other heatedly, bodies rubbing against each other as the warm flesh of their torsos merged.

With deep amber eyes drilling into hers, Cullen tenderly yet tightly gripped her arms, pulling her down onto the bed behind them, before climbing on top of her like a wild barbarian claiming his prize. Ambrosia fell back onto the soft brown furs, the fluffiness gently tickling the back of her legs as Cullen leant over, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of her naked body glowing against the prize of his former hunts. Almost ritualistic, as if accepting her as an offering from the Maker, his blonde hair brushed her face as he rested his forehead against hers and continued to stare into her eyes, never breaking away and breathing heavily from deep within his chest.

Cullen’s engorged head of his cock throbbed achingly as he teasingly parted the folds of her lips up and down, again and again, covering his member in her juices before positioning himself at her entrance and easing into her, inch by inch, filling her deeply. So overwhelmed by the sensation, neither of them could speak except for a throaty moan escaping their mouths. Ambrosia drew her breath as she took him in, pulling her legs back further to allow him all the way into her, slick and stretched with a hard and girthed intrusion. The pair gasped in unison as Cullen filled her to the hilt, and Ambrosia’s eyes rolled back.

‘Look in my eyes.’ Cullen murmured ‘All those days in Haven and Skyhold, our eyes drawn to each other...let me look into them now.’

Hazily she blinked her eyes open and tried with all her will to focus into his beautiful amber stare, holding them there as he drove into her with long, slow, strong thrusts.

Over and over again, he withdrew his cock to the head, only to drive it back into her, each time slightly faster and more forceful than the previous, and all the while gazing intently into her eyes, a soft moan releasing from his lips on every thrust.

  
The surge. The energy. The vibration flowing through them and between them. It felt powerful, and Cullen was right, it felt dangerous. Those amber eyes that corrupted her soul filled her now as she was pressed down on the bed being ravished, over and over again, with the untamed passion of Cullen. Beneath the reserved, disciplined nature of the Commander that the people of Skyhold were subjected to, it was evident Cullen concealed a passionate nature, of wild blood running through his veins, and possessing the stamina that only a trained templar could pertain. There were no words between the templar and the mage, only physical urges and desires being explored, relished and released.

Cullen’s arms rippled with muscles as he supported his weight above her and slid into her repeatedly, waves of pleasure running along his member as he felt her tighten around him.

‘Yes. By the Maker. _Yes_.’ whispered Cullen repeatedly as his arousal grew.

Running her hands over his back, she held on ecstatically, sounding a high-pitched breathless cry, while the Commander kissed her neck and continued to move inside her, gasping and grunting with pleasure as his member was caressed in her fleshy depths. The sandy stubble from his chin rubbed against her as he moaned into her, and their chests rose and fell together in union, their breathing ragged and disjointed.

Pulling out suddenly, Cullen gently grabbed her waist on both sides and spun her over, so she was on all fours, her pink entrance spread and glistening, waiting to be invaded. Bending down and unable to resist, he dived his tongue into the engorged lips, emitting a loud moan from Ambrosia as her head bent down onto the bed, raising her hips ever higher.

‘Fuck me.’ she breathlessly begged, repeatedly, and Cullen’s member twinged in arousal.

Positioning himself between her legs, he entered her from behind, and she gasped as he pushed forward without warning, although not unwelcomed, feeling his warm thickness spread her open widely and enter from a deeper angle. Cullen’s member pulsed in her warm, sticky depths, possessed with lust. Ambrosia’s head bent down in pleasure as she enjoyed his rough fucking, relentless and filled with pent up desire. The rhythm and intensity surged and soon there was nothing more than a furious, unleashed Commander grunting into her again and again, every nerve and fibre between them both firing in pure ecstasy.

Pushed forward from the force of being driven into over and over again by Cullen, her breasts swung heavily from the motion before the Commander pressed her upper back firmly down on the bed, keeping her grounded as he ravished her. She could hear the templar’s moans growing louder and louder also, tortured and strung out, and it was apparent Cullen was very close. A throaty grunt released from his mouth, over and over, as he thrust deeper and harder, every moment losing more control. The feeling of being overpowered by Cullen was almost too much for Ambrosia to handle as she opened herself up completely to him, letting him take her as deeply as possible.

Ambrosia felt the crescendo of pleasure coming to a peak, waves of pleasure taking over and rising more and more with every thrust. Sensing her tightness around his cock, Cullen knew she was close, and her contractions were going to make him erupt. Pulling out of her, he rose from the bed, grabbing her by the hand and drawing her off the furs, before placing her firmly against the wall again, like earlier that afternoon on top of the battlements.

‘I’m not finished with you yet.’ Cullen mused wickedly, kissing her hotly.

‘I should hope not.’’ Ambrosia breathlessly replied between licks and sucks.

Furiously she kissed him, biting his lip even harder, drawing a little bit of blood this time. Cullen moaned in pleasure, grabbing her waist against the wall as he suddenly lifted her slightly, and thrust his rigid cock up into her depths once more. She gasped from the welcomed intrusion, as she was well slick and ready his hard shaft filled her to the hilt.

‘I’ve-wanted-to-do-this-since-the-day-I-saw-you.’ Cullen hoarsely grunted as he fucked her with short, firm thrusts that sent ripples of pleasure through her body.

Ambrosia breathed heavily, unable to speak or concentrate on anything except her inevitable release as the surge overcame her, desire pulsing through her like an eruption, her muscles clamping tightly around his shaft, over and over again, wracking her body with uncontrollable sensations ecstasy.

Cullen continued to drive into her, the gravity of her against the wall falling onto him and allowing his thick, hard cock to impale her as deeply as he could reach. Moaning on waves of uncontrollable release, she trembled as Cullen suddenly cried out sharply, sating his desire as his seed filled her, thrusting hard as her weight fell on the full length of his cock.

Sweat dripped down Cullen’s brow as he looked to Ambrosia, holding her fast under her rear, and sucking her lips with a taint of his blood still on his.

The Commander held her there against the wall, still inside her as they panted heavily, hearts pounding and minds racing. Wrapped legs still around him, Cullen carried her to the bed, finally withdrawing from her. Grinning wider than she had ever seen, Cullen wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up affectionately.

‘By Andraste, that was..._incredible_.’ he growled softly ‘Tell me again why we weren't doing this back in Haven?’

Cullen kissed her softly on her cheek.

Trying to catch her breath, Ambrosia laughed at the saucy comment. ‘Yes, I believe that is what you call a lack of good judgement on both our parts. Somehow, mere glances across the courtyard didn’t quite match _that_.’

‘Not even close.’ chuckled Cullen.

‘Don’t worry, we’ll make up for it soon enough?’ added Ambrosia mischievously.

Leaning over her, Cullen softly kissed her lips between breathless pants.

‘I am going to hold you to that one.’ he whispered.


End file.
